


Обручальный браслет не будет заказан

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Хочешь брать — бери, — как будто говорит она, — возьми. Но знай, что будет холодно, очень холодно.





	Обручальный браслет не будет заказан

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн правления Альдо, Катарина считает, что Алву уже не освободят, потому хочет найти кого-то другого, кто защитил бы ее

— Я не заслужил, — он произносит это с непривычной уверенностью, которую не смягчают опущенные ресницы. Нет, они прячут теперь не обиду во взгляде, не смущение, только тщательно сдерживаемый гнев. И даже когда Ричард с упрямой решимостью отворачивается к окну, рука его продолжает нежно гладить ее лодыжку, невидимая под кружевами, отчего вся сцена кажется окончательно статичной. 

— О чем вы, маршал? — устало переспрашивает Катарина. Пальцы ее, лежащие на подлокотниках кресла, мелко подрагивают. Иногда ей хочется забавы ради запустить эти ледяные дрожащие пальцы в волосы Дикона, коснуться горячего затылка, тонкой шеи, чтобы он испуганно вздрогнул и вскинул дикий, загнанный, вопросительный взгляд, как бывало раньше. 

Но времена уже не те.   
И она остается неподвижной, словно древнегальтарская статуя, по ошибке разряженная в тончайший шелк. 

«Хочешь брать — бери, — как будто говорит она, — возьми. Но знай, что будет холодно, очень холодно». 

Эта мысль не утешает. Потому что Окделл не из тех, кто откажется, не Рокэ, фыркающий брезгливой кошкой на любое проявление снисходительности. Потому что Окделл не из тех, кто способен ощутить ответный холод, который она так старательно взращивает. 

— Я не заслужил вашей обиды, — наконец что-то победив в себе, Дикон отворачивается от окна, снова вглядываясь в ее лицо. Он привычно хмурится, все такой же неспособный понять. И одновременно не такой. 

Вроде бы, тот же щенок, сидящий на полу и кидающий отчаянные взгляды снизу вверх. Но по спине бегут мурашки от ощущения опасности — нет, не щенок уже и легко сможет загрызть.   
Она не отнимает руку, когда он пытается согреть ее пальцы в своих ладонях. Нежно звякает обручальный браслет, знак принадлежности другому. 

— Ох, оставьте, Дикон, я не хочу об этом, — молит она, еще до того, как он успевает хоть что-то сказать, угадывая все наперед по опущенным уголкам рта, по гневно раздувающимся ноздрям. Она знает каждый его жест, как узник знает повадки стражников или сторожевых псов. 

— Как скажешь... Катари, — послушно соглашается он, поднося пальцы к своим губам и мимолетно целуя. В этом нет ничего пошлого, никаких двусмысленностей, только сухое касание обветренных губ и горячее сбитое дыхание. 

Алва делал вещи и похуже. Алва дразнил и подталкивал к краю, ежечасно готовый вызвать скандал только ради собственного удовольствия. Но в те игры она играла с равным восторгом, даже когда боялась.   
В этих остается только страх. 

— Мне страшно, — признается она, ничуть не скрываясь. Так исповедуются в полузабытьи ужаса собственному палачу, не находя больше других рук, в которые можно вцепиться, переживая агонию.   
Ей не к кому обратиться больше. Рокэ Алва не стоит за ее плечом насмешливой тенью. А Ричард Окделл никогда не встанет там, даже сейчас осторожно прижимающийся щекой к ее колену.   
Он вскидывает вопросительный взгляд, один из тех вежливых взглядов, которыми мужчины демонстрируют внимание женщине, уже слишком занятые шнуровкой ее корсета, чтобы продолжать разговор. 

Она все-таки сдается, запуская пальцы в отросшие русые волосы, ласкает, сминая гладкие пряди, с внутренней надеждой, с жалким содроганием, наблюдая, как смягчается его взгляд. Дикон выглядит мальчишкой, готовым расплакаться под невесомыми ласками. 

Но нет, слишком поздно, с этого им стоило начать гораздо раньше. 

— Ричард, — зовет она, подаваясь вперед, ощущая, как собственное лицо горит от непролитых слез, как сухи воспаленные веки. — Ричард. 

Падая в его объятия, она знает уже, как легко ее поймают, сожмут широкими ладонями, слишком по-мужски, слишком уверенно. Это пугает еще сильнее. Его превосходство, прикосновения не юного мальчика, неуверенного и угловатого, а взрослого мужчины, способного держать ее, вертеть, словно забавную игрушку. 

Она не позволяет поцеловать свой рот, едва тронутые краской тонкие губы, старательно отворачивается, не замечая ответного гневного взгляда. Она не позволяет, и он целует ее шею, мягко, долго, осторожно касаясь зубами, но труся пока еще ревниво оставить отчетливый след на коже. 

Она избавляется от туфельки, неудобно врезавшейся в подвернувшуюся ногу, и беспокойно ерзает на его коленях, ощущая, как на тихий хрип сбивается чужое дыхание. Им добраться бы хоть до постели, но она не хочет, она еще надеется прогнать его после и уснуть одна, беспокойным коротким сном. 

«Он не заслужил», вдруг злорадно всплывает в голове начало их разговора. 

Платье, торопливо сдернутое с плеч, с тихим шелестом ползет вниз. Так волна разбивается о камни и опадает.   
Катарина помнит: не нужно быть красивой, чтоб высокомерно вручать себя, словно драгоценный дар. Недостаточно быть только красивой. 

И она вручает. Восхитительно белый мрамор, выделяется только розовый ореол сосков и тонкая цепочка под горло — эспера в ямке между ключиц. Дикон останавливается на секунду, глядя на нее, вздрагивают ресницы, такие длинные, но совсем светлые на концах и оттого едва заметные.   
Но после — болезненный влажный поцелуй в плечо. Вас не спасет ваша вера и даже его вера, и Эсператия, забытая на столе в спальне. Время показной святости закончилось, хотя его рот и шепчет ей что-то восхищенно-молитвенное, пока губы не касаются соска. 

Холодом укрывает обнаженные плечи, и она бездумно тянет из волос шпильку, потом вторую, и пепельная волна распадается по плечам. Жалкая попытка скрыться от чужого взгляда.   
Дикон смотрит все так же снизу вверх, и губы его измученно алые, словно от поцелуев, которых так и не случилось. 

— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю... — безостановочно выговаривает этот яркий рот, жесткий, упрямый, в мелких сухих трещинках. Ей хочется бессильно ударить Дикона по нежной, чисто выбритой щеке, увидеть, как жалко мотнется его голова, как прилипнут к влажной шее завитки волос. Ей хочется, чтобы он молчал. 

— Катари! — теперь его очередь умолять, но она не хочет снизойти. Откидывается назад, крепко удерживаемая за талию, крепко вцепившаяся короткими ногтями в его плечи, и продолжает пристально смотреть, без жалости, без намека на деликатность, как он пытается раздеться одной рукой, путаясь в кружеве подола ее платья. Как широкие скулы заливает краской, и пальцы предательски дрожат. Теперь уже не ее пальцы. 

Впрочем, он справляется, вот уж кому не занимать старательности. 

— Катари, — произносит он снова, и она неприязненно вздрагивает от звука собственного имени, но это проходит незамеченным, поскольку ее поднимают и укладывают на спину. Прямо на ковре, словно миловидную горничную. 

Конечно, даже так он продолжает путаться в ее платье, и она едва сдерживает нервный смех, закусив костяшки пальцев.   
— Не так, Дикон, совсем не так, — она доставляет себе злое удовольствие насладиться растерянностью на его лице, изумленно приоткрытым ртом, просительным испуганным взглядом. И только потом манит к себе, позволяет опуститься сверху, сжимает слабыми коленями узкие бедра. 

Если положить ладонь на влажный загривок и заставить торопливо склонить голову, то можно не смотреть друг другу в лицо. 

Дикон старательно удерживается на локтях, не опускаясь на нее всем весом, Дикон целует шею, еле слышно жалобно скуля, когда его напряженная плоть касается внутренней поверхности ее бедра, оставляя влажный след. 

Ее страх отступает, уступив место привычному ощущению собственной власти над другим. И легкому, совсем легкому, невесомо-тонкому желанию, поднимающемуся от лона к животу и груди. 

Свободной рукой она сминает ткань рубашки Дикона, потянув ее вверх, обнажая поясницу, наверняка такую же карамельно-золотистую, как сильные предплечья. Она запускает ногти в эту покорно подставленную горячую спину. Торопливо оставляет метки, царапая почти до крови. Ей — можно. Окделл все равно принадлежит только ей, будет ли он отмечен ее злыми прикосновениями или нет. 

Дикон вздрагивает от боли, но очевидно соглашается на нее, не прерывая неловких размашистых движений. 

Они встречаются взглядом лишь однажды, уже оба отстраненно погруженные в собственное удовольствие, смотрящие друг на друга сквозь его дымку. Катарина пытается отвернуться, но этому неожиданно мешают волосы, прижатые собственным ее плечом и рукой Дикона. И ей приходится смотреть на болезненный излом бровей, алеющие скулы, расслабленный рот.   
Все совсем не так. Не то. 

— Не смейте... Ричард, не смейте, — торопливо шепчет она, глядя, как искажается злостью это красивое лицо. Но он все-таки с привычной покорностью отстраняется, пачкая семенем ее бедра.   
Неудовлетворенное желание остается теплой слабостью под ребрами, но просить о чем-то мужчину, который не понимает, что должен сделать, или, более того, научить, она не в силах. 

— Я люблю... тебя. Я... — обвиняет ее Дикон. Встрепанный, мокрый, нелепый, словно нахохлившийся воробей. На лице у него легко читается обида, негодование, боль, которую доставляют царапины, когда по ним торопливо скользит вниз тонкая рубашка. Катарина жалеет, что не успевает разглядеть. 

— Хорошо, — равнодушно соглашается она, зябко обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы прикрыть грудь. — Я знаю. 

Герцог Окделл помогает ей одеться с безупречно вышколенной вежливостью, от которой хочется бежать без оглядки. И молчит, он наконец-то молчит.


End file.
